Incest?
by NYKIDDO
Summary: Bella and Edward are adoupted into the same family. Then they come to like each other more than just siblings... What will happen?
1. Intro

**BPOV**

I was adopted when was ten by the Cullen family. A year later they adopted another boy, Edward. He's a year older then me. I thought of his as a big brother…. Then as I got older things changed… Is that wrong?

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

EPOV

I was adopted when I was twelve by the Cullen family. They already had a daughter. She was 11 and had long brown hair and brown eyes; her name was Bella. Bella and I got along great. She was adopted too. She was in foster care for two years until the Cullen's finally adopted her. I always thought of her as a sister… Until one day, I remember it perfectly…

I was 17 and she was 16, we had gone to a barbeque at our friends Emmett and Alice's house. I was outside at the pool with Emmett and Jasper, Bella was inside with Alice and Rose getting ready. (Jasper and Rose are brother and sister. Jasper's with Alice and Rose is with Emmett.)

My back was to the porch door. Emmett was drinking a drink and all of a sudden he chocked. "Dude," he said, looking at me, "Your sister looks hot!" I growled, I had always gotten told this about Bella, and I hated it. I'm extremely protective of her, even if my best friend's saying it.

I turned to look at the girls. As much as I hated to admit it, and as much as it made me sick, Emmett was right. Bella was wearing a white bikini that hugged her body. She looked so good!

How can I even think this about my own sister?

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

"Damn, Bells!" Emmett said.

I blushed a little, "Should you really be thinking about you're girlfriend's best friend like that?" I said.

"It's okay," he said, "She knows I love her." Then he walked over and kissed Rose.

I realized Edward was staring at me, "What?" I asked.

He blinked and shook his head, "Nothing," he said.

"Sure?" I asked. He just nodded and walked away.

"Did you see that?" Alice squealed, hitting my arm.

"See what?" I asked.

"Edward's face!" she said.

_Um, yeah I live with it. I am one lucky bitch! _I wanted to say, but I settled with, "Yeah… What's up with him? I've never seen him look like that before."

Alice stared at me, "Rose!" she yelled, Rose walked over, "Bella does know why Edward made that face."

Rose smacked me in the head. "OW! What the hell!" I yelled.

"For someone with a 3.9 GPA, you sure are stupid as hell!" Rose said.

"How?" I asked.

"He likes you," Alice said slowly.

I laughed, "Okay guys," I said sarcastically.

"No really," Alice said.

"No really," I said, "It's not cool to mess with me like that. Don't get my hopes up. We all know he will never think of me anymore than a little sister." Then I walked away.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

I saw Bella walk inside and I went over to Alice and Rose, "Is she okay?" I asked.

"She'll be fine," Rose said softly.

Alice's eyes lit up, "You should go talk to her," she said. I nodded and walked in the direction she went in.

I found her sitting on the couch crying. "Bells," I said, kneeling in front of her, "What's wrong?"

She wiped her eyes away really fast, like I've never seen her cry before. "Nothing," she sniffed.

"If you're upset than obvious it's not," I said.

"It's just… I like this guy and Alice and Rose say he likes me but I know he doesn't," she said, "He's too good for me…"

I was jealous of this guy. I also wanted to know if he was rerated or something, how could someone not like Bella? "No one is too good for you, Bella," I said, "You're too good for everyone. Bella, you're beautiful, amazing, caring, smart, talented, outgoing and so much more. If he can't see that, he needs his eyes checked."

She smiled and kissed my cheek, "Thanks, Edward," she said.

"Anytime, Bells," I said.

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

Most teens always have to deal with loving someone, but how do you deal with loving your sister?

I was thinking about it all night and couldn't sleep. I got up and went down stairs to get a drink and saw Carlisle was down there too.

"Hey, son, what you doing up?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep," I said as I grabbed a bottle of water.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

Should I tell him? Oh, what the hell! "What do you do when you like someone who doesn't like you back?" I asked.

He gave me a funny look, "How do you know she doesn't like you back?" he asked.

"It just…. Doesn't make sense for her to."

"Try to win her over."

"How?"

"Depends on the girl." I nodded.

"Who's the girl?" he asked I thought for a couple minutes and just shook my head. "Is it Bella?"

I stared at him, "How...?"

He laughed, "I've always known," he said, "It's not bad. You two technically aren't related."

"So there's nothing wrong with me?"

He smiled, "No," he said, "You'll get her." Then he winked and walked away.

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

Ah, I seriously hate Monday's. Monday means getting up early, this means school, which I also hate. I mean, I get good grades and all, but that doesn't mean I actually like to go to school.

I rolled out of bed at 7:00, class starts at 8:45. I got dressed and put some make-up on. Then I ran to the kitchen and got something to eat real fast. When I got to the car and went to start it the engine wouldn't start.

"No," I groaned, "Come on…damnit!" I looked next to my car and saw Edward still hadn't left yet.

I got out of my car and went up to his room. "Hey, Edw-" I opened his door right has he dropped his towel to get dressed. There Edward stood, wearing absolutely nothing. I've seen Edward naked before, but that was when we were little. Now was completely different.

"Bella!" he said, picking his towel back up and covering himself.

"Sorry!" I said, closing the door. I could feel the blush on my face. I can't believe that just happened. No saying I didn't like what I saw…just saying.

I went and sat down stairs and waited for him to come down. He walked in and looked at me, "Sorry," I said, "I should've knocked."

He smirked, "Its fine," he said. _Like you?_ God I need to stop… "What did you need?" he asked.

"My car won't start," I said, "I need a ride."

"Alright," he said. We walked into the garage and got into his silver Volvo. We were driving for a couple minutes when he suddenly turned left instead of right.

I looked at him and saw a smirk on his face. "Edward," I said, "Did you forget how to go to school?"

He laughed, "No, Bells," he said, "We're not going to school."

"What do you mean we're not going to school?" I said.

"I know you're not stupid," he said, still laughing, "We're skipping."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," he said.

I frowned, "You know I don't like surprises," I said.

"And you know I don't care," he said with his famous crooked grin.

"Fine," I said, "I'm changing the station." He laughed. I started flipping through stations and then I heard _The Edge of Glory _by Lady Gaga. I smiled.

"Bella," Edward groaned, "You know I don't like Lady Gaga!"

"So," I said. I started dancing, _The Edge of Glory_ is one of my favorite songs, but I know Edward hates it. That's one the reasons why I turned it on.

"I'm on the edge with you!" I sang. Edward just laughed. If only he knew how true that state was. I kept singing the lyrics and laughing at myself. Maybe Monday's aren't so bad…

**EPOV**

As much as I hated Lady Gaga, I loved seeing Bella like this, so carefree. She's really the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I love her so much.

I ended up singing along with her. We laughed and sang the whole way there. I love how we're able to act like this together.

I pulled us into the parking lot at the fair that was in town for the week. "Yay!" she said. I smiled, we always use to here when we were little.

"Like your surprise?" I asked.

"Yes," she said.

I smiled, "I'm glad." I got out of the car and opened her door for her. "What do you want to do first?" I asked.

"Teapots!" she said. I laughed, I should've known. Even now that she's 17 it's still her favorite. We stayed at the fair all day. I had wanted to get back before our parents got home, but I didn't want me and Bella's day together to end.

"Wanna go out to eat before we go home?" I asked.

"Sure," she said.

We went to one of Bella's favorite restaurants and got a table outside, since it was nice out. We talked about the most random things. Then I thought about the guy that Bella had been crying about.

"Are things getting better with that guy?" I asked.

She choked on her Coke. "Um…I think so," she said.

I felt my face fall. I'm happy for her, but I want to be with her. "That's good," I said. She nodded. Then I realized that we were the only ones out here now. There was music playing softly overhead.

I stood up and held out my hand. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Dance with me," I said. She grinned softly and placed her hand in mine.

I pulled her close, putting my hands on her waist, and she wound her arms around my neck. I smiled down at her and she smiled back. After a couple minutes, she stepped closer and rested her head on my chest. I sighed and breathed in her sent.

"Bella?" I said softly, trying not to ruin the mood.

"Hum," she said.

"I love you," I said.

I felt her chuckle, "I know," she said, "I love you too."

I pulled away so I could look at her, "No," I said, "I mean I really love you. As in, I'm in love with you."

She stared into my eyes for a couple minutes. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes," I said, "I love you, Bella."

I saw tears in her eyes, and I was about to apologize, but then she said, "I love you too, Edward."

"Really?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. I smiled back and stepped forward, placing my lips softly on hers. When I pulled away I smiled at her again. I couldn't help it, Bella loves me!

"Let's go home now," I said. I left some money on the table and we walked out hand in hand.

….

We walked into the house laughing and holding hands. "Have fun?" I heard. We turned and saw Esme standing there.

"Um…." I said, "Yup."

"Why weren't you in school?" Carlisle asked. I felt Bella shift beside me, I could tell she was nervous.

"Bella was sick?" I said.

"She looks fine to me," Carlisle said.

"I was talking about her health, not her looks," I said before I realized what I had said. "I mean!" I tried to think of some kind of cover but I couldn't. "Forget it, I totally meant that." I looked at Bella and saw her blushing.

Esme and Carlisle looked at each other and laughed. "It's about time you admitted that," Esme said.

"So you're not upset?" Bella asked stunned.

"No," Esme said, "I knew this would happen. I wanted it to!"

"Now go to bed," Carlisle said, "No more skipping school!"

I brought Bella to her room. "Good night, Love," I said kissing her head.

She smiled, "Night," she said.

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe Bella really felt the same way as I did. The only thing we had to do now was face everyone. Not our family, they'd support us, but everyone else in town. We were going to be the talk of Forks.

The next day Bella and I took my car to school since hers still wouldn't start. We pulled up and I got out and opened Bella's door for her. We held hands and walked over to our friends. Most people didn't think anything of it, probably thinking it was normal. Our friends knew otherwise though.

They smiled when we walked over. "It's about damn time!" Alice said.

"I knew this would happen when you both weren't in school yesterday," Emmett said.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around Bella's waist. She smiled too and leaned into my embrace.

The bell rang a couple minutes later and I walked Bella to class, kissing her goodbye before leaving. After that all I heard throughout the school was people whispering about Bella and I.

"Who the hell would date their sister?" someone whispered.

"Incest much?" someone else said.

Actually it's not, because we're not really related! I really hate people. Why can't they mind their own business?

I walked into the cafeteria and saw Bella and Jessica talking. "It's pretty sad that no will date you so you have to settle for your own brother," Jessica said.

"I'm not settling," Bella said, "He's technically not my brother." You tell her Bella.

"I bet he doesn't even like you," Jessica retorted, "He probably just doesn't want to reject you."

Now she's pissing me off. I walked over and grabbed Bella, pulling her to my side. "Listen here, Jessica," I said, "You're right, I don't like Bella, I LOVE her. I love her with all my heart and there is nothing you can do about that. I'm not with her cause I don't want to reject her; actually, I told her that I loved her first. So you need to shut the hell up and mind your own damn business."

"You'll come to your sense and come to me eventually," she said.

"No, I won't," I said. Then I pulled Bella close and gave her the most passionate kiss I could. I was in heaven. Bella's body was pushed against mine, almost like two puzzle pieces connecting.

I pulled away and looked at Bella, she looked up at me and smiled. I took her hand and led her over to our friends.

"That was kind of hot guys," Rose said.

"Oh, I know," I said. I looked at Bella and she was blushing. I smiled and leaned over and kissed her cheek. She's so adorable.

….

When we got home Esme said that the school called. "Maybe you should keep your relationship quiet at school," she said.

"Why?" I asked, "You're the one who wanted us to be together."

"I do. The school says that you guys made a really big seen at lunch today," she said, "Maybe it'll be best if you hide if from them."

"I'm not going to hide our relationship from anyone," Bella said, I turned and looked at her. "I love Edward and nothing anyone does, or says, can change that."

I smiled, I really love this girl. I leaned over and kissed her softly. I looked at Esme and she smiled. "That's the answer I was looking for," she said.

…..  
That night, I was lying in bed sleeping, when I felt the bed move. I woke up and rolled over and saw Bella crawling into bed next to me. Her eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying.

I sat up, "What's wrong, Love?" I asked, my voice full of sleep.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine, Beautiful," I said, "You can bother mean whenever you'd like. What's wrong?"

"What if Esme's right?" she asked softly, "What if we people do stop talking to us?"

"Bella," I said, "If people stop talking to us than that's their problem. As long as I have you, I don't care who talks me. I can have no friends and have everyone hate me, but as longs as your with me, I don't care."

She smiled, "Me too," she said.

I smiled back, "Good," I said.

"Can I sleep in here?" she asked.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, "I wouldn't want you anywhere else," I said.

That night I slept with Bella in my arms, and, even with all the events of that day, I couldn't have been happier.

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

Waking up in Edward's arms in the morning was an amazing feeling. I had woken up in the middle of the night and saw his beautiful face. I smiled and touch his cheek. He smiled a little in his sleep and sighed. After that I cuddled into his arms even more, his arms tightening around my waist, and fell back to sleep.

….

The next morning I woke up to a flash. I jumped a little, and Edward just pulled me closer. I looked at the doorway and saw Alice and Rose standing there with a camera, smiling. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We were going to pick you guys up because we're having a little barbeque at my house," Alice said.

"It's Wednesday," I said.

"Yeah," Rose said, "Remember that new thing where we get every other Wednesday off?"

"Oh, yeah," I said, "Well I'm comfortable." I buried my face in Edward's neck. Edward chuckled and buried his face in my hair.

"Come on love birds!" Alice said, "You can be all lovey dovey in the pool."

"Mmmm," Edward said, "Bella in a bathing suit… Okay, we'll go." I laughed and got out of bed.

…..

I was lying in a chair tanning, and then I someone picked me up. "Holy shit!" I exclaimed. I looked up and saw Edward. "Put me down."

"No," he said. He carried me over to the pool.

I glared at him, "You wouldn't," I said.

"Oh, yes I would, my love," he said. Then he threw me in. When I resurfaced I glared at him.

"Get your sexy ass in this pool," I said.

He smirked and then jumped in. Then he grabbed me and kissed me.

"I love you," I said.

He smiled, "I love you too."

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

Thursday just had to come… I really hate school. People have to be all noisy and stuff. It's so annoying! Why can't just worry about themselves?

I was walking through the hall on the way to 6th period when someone called my name. I turned and saw James, my ex, walking up behind me. Great…

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he said, "I hear you're dating Edward."

This should be good. "Yeah," I said, "Why?"

"I know that we didn't work about all that well, but I didn't know it was so bad that you had to go date your brother," he said.

Seriously? "Edward's not my brother," I said, "And I'm not with him because of what happened with us, I'm with him because I love him."

"You want me back," he said, "Admit it."

"No I don't," I said.

"You miss this," he said. Then he kissed me. I pushed on his shoulders for him to stop but he wouldn't. Finally, I pushed him away and then punched him in the face.

"OW! You bitch!" he yelled. Then he raised his arm to swing at me. Then I felt someone grab me. I looked up and saw Emmett. Then Jasper walked over and pulled James back. Emmett let me got and punched James in the face.

"Hey!" One of teachers yelled, "Dean's office! All of you!"

**EPOV**

After 6th period everyone was staring at me when I passed. Probably because of the whole I'm dating Bella thing.

After school I was leaning against my car waiting for Bella. Everyone had left the parking lot before she finally walked up. She was walking with Emmett and Jasper. Emmett had his arm around her shoulders. It looked like she had been crying.

I ran over to them. "What happened?" I asked.

Bella didn't say anything; she just dove into my arms and held me tight. "I'm here," I said softly.

I looked at Emmett, "What happened?" I said again.

"James stopped Bella in the hall on her way to 6th and started saying how she was only with you because their relationship ended badly," Emmett said, "So Bella said that that wasn't true. She said that she was with you because she loved you. Then he kissed her."

"HE DID WHAT!" I yelled. I felt Bella freeze in my arms. I felt bed for reacting like that. She needed me and all I did was yell in her ear. "Sorry, Love," I said softly, kissing her head.

I looked at Emmett, "Go on," I said.

"Jasper and I were walking around the corner as soon as Bella finally pushed him away. I saw her punch him, hard. Then James got mad and went to hit her back," he said, "That's when we stepped in. I pulled Bella back and Jasper held James and I hit him."

I looked down at Bella, "You hit him?" I asked.

She nodded and showed me her hand. "I broke my hand," she said, "The nurse had to wrap it for me." I pulled her hand to my lips and kissed it. That got her to smile. I smiled back.

"What happened to James?" I asked.

"He got expelled for sexual assault," Jasper said.

"We all got suspended," Bella said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, Emmett and I are suspended for 3 days for hitting James," Bella said, "Jazz only got 1 day because he only helped Emmett or something stupid like that."

"That's so stupid," I said, "It was self-defense!"

"That's what I said!" Bella said, "Do you think Esme and Carlisle will be mad?"

"No," I said, "Well, mad at James, but not at you."

Bella looked at Emmett and Jasper, "Sorry I got you guys suspended," she said, "I hope your parents don't get mad."

"They wouldn't," Jasper said.

"Yeah, once I tell them why they wouldn't care," Emmett said. Bella hugged them and I thanked them.

"I wish I could've been there to help you," I said, "It would've been kind of hot to see you punch him."

She laughed, "Then you would've hit him and got suspended too. Maybe even expelled," she said.

"So!" I said.

…..

Esme and Carlisle were actually proud of Bella for hitting James. They wanted to press charges for sexual harassment, but Bella said no. She didn't want to start anything.

That night I climbed into Bella's bed and held her to my chest. She sighed, "Edward," she said. Then she looked at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep without you," I said. She smiled and cuddled into my chest. "I love you," I said.

"I love you too."

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

**EPOV**

I hated that Bella was suspended. It was so boring at school without her, and the reason she was suspended was stupid! At first I felt bad that she'd be alone all day, but then Emmett said he was going to go over and hang out with her since he was suspended too.

It was Monday, Bella's second day of suspension, Jasper, Rose, Alice, and I were sitting at our table at lunch. Then Tanya walked over.

"Hi, Edward," she said.

"Hello," I said.

"I see, Bella's not here," she said, "I can fill in for her if you want."

I glared at her. "No thank you," I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"For crying out loud!" I said. Then I stood up and stood on our table. "Excuse me!" I said, loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear me. "In case any of you didn't know, I'm with Isabella Swan-Cullen! I love her and she loves me, and, no matter what anyone thinks, we will stay together! So all of you need to leave us alone." I stepped off the table and Jasper high fived me.

"Mr. Cullen," the dean said, "Come with me."

**BPOV**

Emmett and I were sitting on the couch and he was teaching me how to play Call of Duty. Then I heard the front door slam. My friends came in with Edward following close behind.

"What happened?" I asked.

Edward walked over to me and pulled me off the couch into a _very_ heated kiss. When he pulled away I could barely breathe. "What was that about?" I asked.

"I had a bad day," he said, "I needed a kiss."

"Dude, that wasn't a kiss," Emmett said, "Your tongue was half way down her throat."

I blushed. "What happened?" I asked.

"I got suspended," he said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Yes, Edward," I turned and saw Carlisle, "For what?"

"I kind of stood on the table and made a speech during lunch," Edward said, "I got a day suspension."

"Come talk to me in my office," Carlisle said. Edward followed Carlisle out of the room.

"Look at this!" Alice said, running over and giving me her phone. It was a video of Edward.

I was speechless at what he said. He did that for me? For us?

Esme walked in a couple minutes later. "Bella," she said, "I was thinking, maybe we should home school you guys."

"No," Edward said as he walked in.

"Why?" she asked.

"It's our senior year and we only have week left," he said, "We're going to finish." I nodded.

"Okay," she said.

I turned to Edward and kissed him. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Alice showed me a video of what you did," I said.

He smiled. "Like I said, I'd do anything for you," he said.

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

**EPOV**

It was Friday night and Bella was going out with Alice and Rose. "I'll be back later," she said, kissing me.

"What time do you think you guys will be back?" Esme asked.

"10," Bella said.

"Okay," Esme said.

….

While the girls were gone Emmett, Jasper, and I hung out at my place. It was about 9:30 when my phone rang, it was Alice.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey, Edward," she said, "Now, don't panic or anything, but have you talked to Bella?"

I froze "Why?" I said, "Where is she?"

"Here's the thing…" she said, "We don't exactly know."

"What do you mean you don't know!" I yelled.

"Like we lost her."

"You lost my girlfriend!" Emmett and Jasper looked at me and I hung up on Alice.

"We have to find Bella," I said.

**BPOV**

I had gone to the bar to get a drink, when I ran into Jessica.

"Look who it is," she said.

"Hi," I said, going to walk around her.

"How's Edward?" she asked.

"Fine," I said.

"Really?" she said, "Isn't he such a great kisser?"

I looked at her. "He's never kissed you," I said.

"Yes he did," she said, "Last week, he says I'm a better kisser than you." Normally I wouldn't believe this, but I had had a lot to drink. "He said he doesn't even love you."

"Move," I said. I walked through town for a while, before I finally sat down. I was sitting there for a minute before I took out my phone and called the last call in my recent calls.

**EPOV**

It was like 12 at night when my phone rang.

_Bella_

"She's calling me!" I said.

"Bella," I said.

"Edward?" she said.

I sighed. "Yes, Love," I said, "Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm outsid tht Irish bar," I said. Her words were a little slurred.

"Are you drunk?" I asked.

"A lil," she said.

I groaned. "I'll be there in a minute," I said.

….

I pulled up and jumped out of the car, running over to Bella. Her eyes were red like she had been crying.

"What happened, Love?" I asked.

She pushed me away. "Just take me home," she said. I frowned and helped her into the car.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"Nothing," she said, "Not like you care anyway."

I looked at her, shocked. "What do you mean I don't care?" I said.

"You don't love me," she said.

I pulled over and looked at her. "What's wrong with you?" I said, "What do you mean I don't love you! I've been going out of my mind for almost three hours looking for you!"

"Jessica told me about your guys kiss!"

"What kiss!"

"She said you kissed her and you said you didn't love me."

"Bella! Listen to yourself! I love you more than physically possible, you know that!"

"I don't know that! According to Jessica, you hate me!"

I grabbed her hand and pulled it to my lips. "I don't hate you, Bella. I don't think I could if I tried." I stared into her eyes. "I love you. I always have, and I always will."

She had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said.

I shook my head and kissed her. Then I started the car back up again.

….

I got home and Bella all but fell out of the car. I picked her up and carried her inside.

Everyone jumped up. "Is she okay?" Esme asked.

"She's fine," I said, "I going to bring her up stairs."

I laid her in my bed. "Edward," she said, "Stay with me." I laid down next to her. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," I said quietly.

"I won't," she said.

We were both quiet for a minute. "You know I love you right?" I said.

She nodded into my chest. "I know," she said.

"Good," I said.

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

I woke up in Edward's bed with the worst headache ever. I rolled over and didn't see Edward beside me. Then I heard the shower shut off.

Edward walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. I could get use to waking up like this. He smiled. "You're awake," he said.

"Yup," I said.

He walked into the bathroom and come out with Tylenol and then handed me his bottle of water. "Take this," he said.

"Thanks," I said.

"I'll be right back," he said, walking back into the backroom to get changed. He walked out and sat on the bed beside me. How do you feel?" he asked.

"My head hurts a little," I said.

He leaned down and kissed my head. "Feel better?" he asked.

I smiled. "Yes," I said, "But maybe you should kiss it again, just to make sure."

He smiled and kissed my head again. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I said, "Lay down with me." He smiled and crawled into bed beside me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

…..

I woke up again a couple hours later and went down stairs to get something to drink.

"Bella," Esme said, "Come here."

I slowly walked into the dining room. "Yes," I said.

"You really scared us last night," she said.

"I know," I said, "I'm sorry."

"You're grounded," she said.

"Grounded!" I said.

"Yes," she said, "Bella, you were missing for hours."

I walked into the living room and sat next to Edward. "Look who's awake!" Emmett said.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"I'm grounded," I said.

"Incent Bella's grounded!" Emmett said.

"No!" Jasper said.

"Shut up," I said, curling into Edward's side.

"You did scare us, Love," Edward said.

"I know," I said, "I'm sorry."

"As long as you're okay now," he said, kissing my head.

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

I was lying on the couch with my head in Edward's lap. "Dude!" Emmett said, "Aren't you grounded?"

"Yeah," I said.

"You have like the coolest grounding ever," he said.

"How?" I asked.

"You live with your boyfriend!" he said, "And you guys have the same friends, so when his friends come over, so do yours!"

I laughed, "That's why it's so great!" I said.

**Next chapter will be longer!**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 13

**EPOV**

Emmett, Jasper, and I were playing pool in Emmett's basement. "So," Emmett said, "I was thinking."

"And this is where we run," Jasper said.

"No," Emmett said, "This is important."

"Let's hear this," I said.

He leaned over to take his shot. "Do you plan on marrying Bella?" he asked.

I stared at him. This was really what he thought of in his spare time? "I've thought about it," I said, "Why?" I stepped up to the table to take my shot.

"Wouldn't it be against the law or something?" he asked. As soon he said it I missed the ball I was trying to hit. I had never thought about that. Bella and I might not count each other as siblings, but by law we are. So Emmett's right, it is illegal.

I heard Jasper chuckle. "I guess you never thought about that," he said.

"No," I said, "I didn't."

"Do you want to marry Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Yes," I said.

"You need to find a way around this then," Emmett said.

**BPOV**

I was lying on the couch reading a book, while Esme and Carlisle were watching TV. Edward was at Emmett's hanging out with the guys. He's only been gone for about 3 hours and I already miss him.

Then I heard the front door open and Edward walked in. "You're back early," Esme said.

"I know," he said. He leaned down to kiss me. "I want to talk to you guys about something." He lifted my feet and sat on the couch, resting my feet in his lap.

"What's on your mind, son?" Carlisle asked.

"I was thinking and if Bella and I are technically, by law, siblings," he said, "Then isn't it illegal for us to get married?"

I gasped. Is that something he's really thought about? Marrying me? "Is that something you want, Edward?" Esme asked, "To be married to Bella?"

"Yes," Edward said. Then he turned to me. "I don't mean I want to marry you right this second, but in the future I want to be married to you. I love you so much. You're it for me, Bella."

I felt a tear in my eye. "I love you too, Edward," I said.

"Now," Carlisle said, "If this is something you both want, we can find a way around it."

"It's what we want," I said

"What about this," Esme said, "When you turn 18, Edward, we'll go to the court house and give up our parental rights towards you. We all know the truth. Why does it matter what the law thinks?"

"That's a great idea," Edward said.

"But you have to remember that you will abide by our rules," Carlisle said.

"I know," Edward said.

"Then that's what we'll do," Esme said.

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

Edward's 18th birthday is today and I'm throwing him a surprise party. It's only going to be close friends, I didn't want to seal with drama from school. Edward wouldn't want that on his birthday either.

Emmett talked Edward into spending the night at his house the night before his birthday so Alice, Rose, Jasper, and I could set up at my house. Alice convinced Jasper to help us, I didn't ask how because I probably don't want to know.

They all showed up at about 9 in the morning. I hate getting up early, the only reason I did was because it was for Edward.

"What time are Emmett and Edward coming over?" Alice asked.

"3," I said.

"Okay," Alice said, "Let's get this show on the road!"

It was about 12 when I decided that Edward would be awake by now. I went in my room and called him.

"Hey, beautiful," he said on first ring.

"Happy birthday, handsome," I said, "Feel old yet?"

He laughed. "Thanks," he said, "Not really.

I chuckled, "You and Emmett having fun?"

"Yeah. I miss you though."

"I miss you too, baby. I'll see you la-" I was cut off by a loud crash down stairs. "Shit," I mumbled.

"Bella?" Edward said, "What was that? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said, "I'm fine. I gotta go, I'll see you later."

**EPOV**

I heard a crash on Bella's end of the phone. "Bella?" I said worriedly, "What was that? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said, "I'm fine. I gotta go, I'll see you later." Then the line went dead.

"Love you too," I mumbled. It's my birthday and I want to do is hang out with Bella, but I'm stuck at Emmett's. What is Bella even going to do all day? My parents aren't even home.

"Why don't we go chill at my house?" I said.

"In a little while," he said.

"Come on," I said, "It's my birthday and I just want to be with my girlfriend."

Emmett looked at me. "What time is it?" he asked.

I looked at my phone. "2:30," I said.

"Fine," he said, "Just let me get dressed."

About 20 minutes later we pulled into my driveway. We walked in and I was almost knocked down by Bella jumping into my arms. "Happy birthday!" she said.

I looked around the house and there were decorations everywhere. "Whoa," I said.

"I thought you should have a party," Bella said, "But I knew you'd only want close friends."

I smiled at her, she's amazing, I love her so much. "It's perfect, Bella," I said, "I love it." I leaned down and kissed her. I'm the luckiest man in the world.

…

That night I was curled up on the couch with Bella when Carlisle walked in. He handed me a paper, "Happy birthday, son," he said. I read the paper; it was the paper that would make me be able to be with my girl forever.

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 15

**BPOV**

That night I couldn't fall asleep. I felt cold sleeping without Edward. I climbed out of bed and walked to Edward's room.

I slowly opened the door and peaked in. I saw Edward lying in his bed reading a book. He looked up and smiled at me. "Hello, love," he said.

I smiled, "I can't sleep," I said.

"Me neither," he said. I walked over and crawled into bed beside him.

He put his book down and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too," I said. We were both quiet for a minute. Then he let me go and got out of bed. I sat up and looked at him, "What are you doing?"

He opened a drawer and took something out. He walked over and kneeled down in front of me. "After we talked to Esme and Carlisle about everything I started thinking, and I don't want to live without you." He pulled a box out of his pocket. "I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of our lives. Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"

**REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 16

_**Previously**_

_He opened a drawer and took something out. He walked over and kneeled down in front of me. "After we talked to Esme and Carlisle about everything I started thinking, and I don't want to live without you." He pulled a box out of his pocket. "I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of our lives. Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"_

**EPOV**

Bella stared back at me. She had tears in her eyes as she looked down into mine. _Please say yes._ I thought.

"I'd love to marry you, Edward," she said softly.

I smiled. "Really?" I asked.

She smiled back and nodded. I slid the ring onto her finger. Then she jumped into my arms and kissed me. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too, my love," I said.

**REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 17

**BPOV**

The next day I got up and got dressed for another dreadful day of school. I did my hair and make-up and then walked down to the kitchen and saw our crew sitting at the table. "What are you guys going here?" I asked.

"We got bored," Emmett said.

"So you come and sat in my kitchen?" I asked.

Edward chuckled and got up and kissed my head. "That's what I said," he said.

I laughed and walked to the cabinet to get a glass. "You guys want anything?"

"No," Jasper said, "Edward go-"

"OH MY GOD!" Alice yelled.

Everyone stopped and turned to her. "What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"What's that on your hand!" she asked looking at me.

I looked down at my hands. "What?" I asked.

Rose got up and ran over to me. She lifted my left hand. "This!" she said, pointing to my ring.

"Oh!" I said. Then I looked at Edward and smiled. "Edward and I are engaged."

Alice screamed and ran over. "It's beautiful," she said looking at my ring.

"It was my biological moms," Edward said.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Alice said, hugging me. Edward smiled at me from over her shoulder. _I love you_ he mouthed to me.

…..

The beginning of the day was okay, but then people started to realize my ring. Then we, once again, became the talk of the school.

"Did you hear Bella and Edward are engaged?" I heard at lunch.

"Yeah! It's absolutely disgusting!" the other person said. I really wanted to say "You're disgusting!" But I didn't. I was a good girl.

Edward leaned over and kissed my head. "Don't listen to them," he said. I smiled at him. He knows me so well.

"Yeah, Bells," Emmett said, "Everyone's just mad because you two are now off the market."

I laughed. "It's true," Alice said.

"People need to just mind their own business," I said.

Edward took my hand in his, "We'll get through this," he said.

"Together," I said.

**REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 18

**BPOV**

Today was graduation. I was seriously going to have a panic attack. I don't like being in front of people, and the fact that half the school hates me really didn't help any.

"Nervous?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"You'll be fine," he said, kissing my head.

"Together?" I said with a smile.

He smiled back. "Together," he said.

…..

Edward and I took our places at graduation. I stood right behind Edward. When we were adopted Esme and Carlisle said that we didn't have to change our last name if we didn't want to. Edward changed and I hyphenated mine.

I smiled at Edward. "Your next," I said.

He looked down at me and smiled back. Then gave me a quick kiss before turning back to the stage. "Edward Cullen," the principle called. I clapped for Edward as he walked across the stage.

"Isabella Cullen-Swan," he called next. I walked across the stage and then took my seat beside Edward.

He kissed me again. "We did it," he said.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
